


Parasite

by wilddragonflying



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Venom (2018) Fusion, Background Relationships, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, F/F, Hank/Connor and Tina/ST300 are background relationships, M/M, No Androids, The androids are the symbiotes, first damn tag, humans are humans, no excuse for going into this expecting it to be purely or primarily hankcon, this is a reed900 fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:48:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wilddragonflying/pseuds/wilddragonflying
Summary: “I’m sure you’ve noticed the state Anderson’s been in today,” Fowler starts with, giving Gavin a Look when he snorts. “And I don’t know the exact reason for it, but I do know that he got a tip about CyberLife.”That gets Gavin’s attention. “CyberLife?”“Yes. Specifically, the testing conditions for those human trials they’re conducting.”Gavin feels like the floor’s tilting underneath him. “That’s big, Captain. Like, call the presses, big. Why are you talking to us about it?”“Because we need to confirm this before we go to the presses, considering just how big of an influence CyberLife has on this city.” Fowler looks exhausted already just thinking about the prospect of dealing with the media, and Gavin can’t blame him, goddamned vultures that they are.





	Parasite

**Author's Note:**

> So as the tags say, this is not primarily a hankcon fic; hankcon makes an appearance here, but this fic primarily focuses on Reed900! All will be explained in due time....
> 
> Here's to you, you horny fuckers in HCRBB NSFW chat

Gavin’s going to throw his alarm clock into the goddamn motherfucking _Great goddamned Lake Erie._

Why the everloving fuck he decided that _this_ motherfucking song would be the best thing to set as his alarm is lost on him, and he regrets this choice _immensely._

He manages to excavate himself out from under the pile of cats - it’s only two cats, but in their sleep, they’re so boneless and heavy that they feel like twenty. Gavin grumbles the entire way to the bathroom, taking his morning leak before brushing the dead-animal taste out of his mouth. By the time he comes out of the bathroom, the cats are up and calling for their breakfast. He nudges them out of the way with the side of his foot, bending down long enough to scoop up the food bowls and flick on the coffee maker on his way to the cabinet that holds the cat food. 

He doles out the veterinarian-allotted amounts before returning the bowls to their spots, trading them for the tank on the everflowing waterer, topping it off. He heats up some of those frozen breakfast pastries as he waits for the coffee maker to work its magic, wandering into the bedroom to get dressed once he has his coffee. 

He makes it into the station barely on time - after nearly three years in Detroit, one would _think_ he’d remember that the traffic is far worse than the suburb’s he was used to - but he’s there before his partner, which is the important part. He waves to Tina - ex-fiance, until they’d realized that the makeup sex was amazing but all of the fights they’d had were caused by living together - who’s in the breakroom with that dopey smile on her face that means she’s talking to her new girlfriend, Stacy. Tina’s returning wave is distracted, and Gavin laughs quietly to himself as he finds his desk and signs in, ready for another long, hard day in the life of a big-city Detective. 

It’s a pretty average day, all things considered. Hank shows up around noon, looking like _absolute_ shit, disappears into Fowler’s office where the two of them argue for a while about something the rest of the office makes idle bets on. When Hank finally stomps out of Fowler’s office and to his desk, Gavin wrinkles his nose. “Jesus, whatever fucking plague you caught, keep it on your side of the desk.”

“Fuck you, Reed,” Hank snarls, but it’s a lot weaker than his usual tone of voice. “Mind your own damn business.”

Gavin snorts and turns his attention back to his computer with a roll of his eyes, doing as Hank oh-so-kindly requested. It doesn’t stop him from noticing that Hank seems… _twitchy_ , unable to focus. If Gavin didn’t know any better, he’d think that Hank was suffering from something worse than a hangover, like a bad trip. But they’ve been partners since Gavin’s first day on the force, he thinks he knows Hank well enough to know that the man’s never done anything harder than weed.

Hank doesn’t look any better by that evening, when - about an hour before they’re scheduled to go off-shift - Fowler calls them both into his office. “I’m sure you’ve noticed the state Anderson’s been in today,” he starts with, giving Gavin a Look when he snorts. “And I don’t know the exact reason for it, but I do know that he got a tip about CyberLife.”

 _That_ gets Gavin’s attention. “CyberLife?”

“Yes. Specifically, the testing conditions for those human trials they’re conducting.”

Gavin feels like the floor’s tilting underneath him. “That’s big, Captain. Like, call the presses, big. Why are you talking to us about it?”

“Because we need to confirm this before we go to the presses, considering just how big of an influence CyberLife has on this city.” Fowler looks exhausted already just _thinking_ about the prospect of dealing with the media, and Gavin can’t blame him, goddamned vultures that they are. 

“So what are we doing, exactly?” he asks, abruptly suspicious. There’s only two of them in the office, not a whole team. 

“You’re going to meet with a Doctor Chloe Laurent, who’s going to give you a brief tour. It’s been approved by Kamski as a way of combating rumors that are already flying, but Dr. Laurent is going to give you access to the places the public aren’t generally allowed to go. You’ll have body cams to capture everything, just take the tour she gives you and get out before Kamski gets suspicious, capice?”

“Capice,” Gavin and Hank answer in unison, the both of them sounding exhausted for entirely different reasons. 


End file.
